Brave Heroes/Script
Mercenary and the Lady Before Battle *'Anna': Is everyone ready to move out? Emblian forces have moved to invade Askr from the south. Intel reports show they're currently stationed at an ancient temple known as Vaskrheim. *'Sharena': Vaskrheim? I've never heard of such a place. Have you, Alfonse? *'Alfonse': According to legend, a divine weapon was once sealed away there... That weapon was Breidablik. The very one Kiran carries today. *'Sharena': Does that mean this temple is somehow connected to Summoner? *'Alfonse': Possibly... But it's supposed to be abandoned. Why would the Emblian army be set there? *'Anna': There's a prophecy that goes, "A legendary rite shall call forth Brave Heroes." I believe a rite performed in Summoner's world has summoned such Heroes. *'Alfonse': What does it mean by Brave Heroes? *'Anna': To be a Brave Hero, you need more than raw power or skill. Anyone can train up their talents, after all. People must believe in them for ore than their strength, these Heroes must lead lives that truly inspire. When that happens,, they'll be lifted even higher. In a way, Brave Heroes are born from the wishes of mankind. But Embla wants to force these Heroes under their control—and only we can stop them. So, move out! Scene transition *'Lyn': My name is Lyn, lady of Caelin and daughter of the plains. My mother was Madelyn, and my father Hassar. And in accordance with my contract, I must challenge you to combat. *'Ike': Heh, you're a strong looking bunch... I must be lucky to have found worthy opponents in a whole other world. I'm Ike, of the Greil Mercenaries. Ready your weapons. After Battle *'Ike': Ugh...Not too shabby... As much as I'd like to continue this fight, I can't break the contract we'll have to take it from the top next time. I'll look forward to another test of skill. The Lion and the Princess Before Battle *'Roy': Fascinating... So if I understand correctly, Princess... You and I had similar dreams? *'Lucina': I believe so. And it was a rather odd one at that. In an unfamiliar world, standing before a sea of people... All of them calling out—cheering—for us. And I remember a particular name... It was Summoner. I wonder if that dream has something to do with why we're here. *'Roy': That seems likely. But for now, it looks like we need to fight in order to keep up our end of the contract. I'll be counting on you, Princess Lucina. *'Lucina': And I you! After Battle *'Roy': I expected nothing less from these otherworldly Heroes. Princess Lucina, we should retreat for now. *'Lucina': Agreed. But there's something about enemy tactician that feel so... Familiar... The Dream We Shared Before Battle *'Lyn': So we meet again. I guess that means it's time for round two. *'Ike': We may be fighting because of some contract, but the rush I get testing me skills against another is all natural. *'Roy': I may not be as strong a fighter as my father, but... I will give it my all! *'Lucina': Prepare yourself. We strike as one! After Battle *'Lyn': It seems you've demonstrated your strength enough. The contract has been broken... Thank you. *'Ike': Guess that means I owe you one. I'll pay your back the next time I see you. *'Lucina': Allow me to also— Wait, could it be? Are you... Summoner? *'Anna': Huh? You know Summoner? *'Roy': This is the first time we've met. But we all had the same strange dream before arriving in this world. Countless people wanted us here. They were all calling our names. *'Lyn': It's as he said. And standing at the front of the crowd was none other than Summoner. *'Ike': Yeah, Summoner... I remember the name from my dream. It stuck with me even after I woke up. *'Anna': Could it have to do with the legendary rite performed in the other world? It's said that Brave Heroes are born from mankind's wishes. And for some reason, Summoner... I get the feeling it was the wishes of you and yours that brought these Brave heroes to Askr. Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts